Their Daughter
by SweeneyLovesMe
Summary: A 13 year old girl, Amanda gets sent to London by her Grandma. She soon discovers that her parents have a secret that only they know. What does Amanda do? Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett, sadly.. I wish i could *sob*
1. 186 Fleet Street

I stood on the busy sidewalks of London with a paper in my hand that read, '186 Fleet Street'. I looked around my surroundings, only to find many people that seemed to be in quite a rush (judging on their pace). I started walking cautiously, hoping to find my new house.

I'm an orphan… my parents died when I was young—too young to remember actually—and my grandma here has sent me. My grandma only speaks Spanish—and that's the problem. I know very little Spanish. 'Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, y tu? Bien! Gracias. Adios!' So she sent me here, to find my new parents' house.

I glanced around at each shop, house, building, everything in hopes of finding this. I went up to a sign, '176 Fleet Street'. "Well, where's the street 186?" I asked myself. I felt someone come up behind me. I quickly tucked my piece of paper inside my pocket.

It was a tall, older man with grey and black stubble. He wore fancy clothes—including a leotard! I cackled.

"Are you lost?" He asked, with a sense of mystery in his eyes. He looked at me as if he was a teenage boy, checking me out. I squirmed as he looked towards my chest area.

"Umm… I need help finding one eighty… one Fleet Street." I replied. I didn't want this creep knowing where I was going to be living.

He nodded, "Follow me young lady," he said, "I know every street around here." He started to cross the street. I stood in my place where he left me. He whipped around and waved his hand towards himself. I slowly strolled over to him with caution. _Don't take chances_, I told myself.

As soon as I reached him, he put his hand on my lower back. My eyes bugged out and I glanced up at him with fear. He smiled evilly, as if I were his ward or something. I walked faster so he could get off of me.

"Do you still need help finding Fleet Street?" He asked. "Uh, yes…" I admitted. He walked up to me this time with more adult-like ways and acted normal. He stormed in front of me and walked to the right. I jogged to catch up to him. He was speeding, like he was mad at me or something.

"Someone's leotard is in a twist," I mumbled so only I could hear. Then I shivered at the thought of that. After a good four minutes of trying to keep up, he stopped at 181 Fleet Street.

"Here we are…" He said, "Do you live here?" I shivered again.

"No, I'm just visiting someone…." I glanced up at the sign that read, "Mrs. Mooney's Meat Pies'. "Mrs. Mooney. She's my dad's sister's cousin's friend's… sister." I blurted.

His eyebrow rose at this, I could sense that he knew I wasn't being truthful. "Alright." He turned around slowly and walked away. Just as I was watching him to see if I could go run to 186 Fleet Street, he turned around and said, "What's your name?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What's yours?"

He chuckled. "Everyone in London knows my name. I'm Judge Turpin. But you can call me…." Then he turned around and charged towards where he came from.

"Psychopath." I muttered. I glanced to see if he was gone. Check! I pulled out my paper I had in my pocket.

"Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies…" I read. I then continued down the streets to meet the shop. I sighed and walked in, hoping for the best.


	2. Parents

I pushed the door open and the bell above it rang. I saw a kitchen in front of me and a couple booths for sitting in on the sides of the rooms and near the doors. There was a woman—oddly pale—who was chopping something that looked like dough. _Why would you chop dough?_ I wondered.

She wore a long, Victorian dress with fingerless gloves and her hair messed up into two ponytails.

She spotted me and her eyes glistened. "Ah, A customer!" She shouted. Before I could respond, "Sort of", she started singing.

"Wait what's your rush what's your hurry, you gave me such a, fright I though you was a ghost half a minute," She said. She walked towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders and guided me towards a booth. "Can't you sit, sit you down! Sit!" She gently pushed me into one of the booths. I had no reaction to this.

She closed the door, "All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come here for a pie, miss? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague… what was that? But you think we had the plague, from the way the people—keep avoidin' no you don't. Heaven knows I try, miss. But there's no one comes in even to inhale"

She walked towards me with a bottle of ale. "Right you are miss would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them… these are probably the worst pies in London." She placed one on the table. I glanced at it. _Why would you be giving it to me if it was the worst pie in London?_ I thought.

She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Ah, miss. Times is hard. Times is haaaaaaaard!" I looked at her with glee and confusion at the same time.

She smiled at me. "What brings you 'ere miss?"

I stood up from the table and walked towards the counter.

"Well, I thought you would know—but I'm your new daughter." I told her.

Her face instantly lit up with joy as she strolled over to my side of the counter. "Splendid!" She cried out. She pulled me into a death-crushing hug—but also loving at the same time. I hugged her back. _New home, new home._ My mind repeated. We both pulled away from the hug.

She kept her hands on my shoulders and ran her fingers through my long, light brown hair. "You beautiful.. What's your name?" She asked.

I laughed. "Thank you. I'm Amanda. What's your name? Or I can just call you mom…" I trailed off.

She cackled, "Mine is Mrs. Lovett, but 'es, you can call me Mum." She replied.

My eyes wandered around the room. I noticed a doorway on the right side of the room, leading to some place that looked like a family room. Then there was a flight of stairs—going down—right next to it. To the left, was just a door leading outside.

She noticed my curiosity and asked, "Would you like to see the 'ouse, love?"

"Gladly."

"Come love." She started towards the room with the open doorway—the family room as it looked. I followed behind with a smile on my face. My new mom was wonderful and so nice. I wonder who my dad is….

* * *

><p>The room wasn't so pleasant, but at the same time it wasn't too shabby—it was cozy. Cozy enough to call it home.<p>

She turned around in the middle of the room, "This is the family room.. well room as I call it, 'ince I don't have much of a family." She sulked just a bit.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay, me neither."

"Aw, love. We have somethin' in common." She continued. "Then, there's three rooms with beds and that stuff. Also a bathroom, we don't use it much, no urges to urinate 'round here."

I chuckled when she said urinate. She walked into another doorway—in which the door was already open. "C'mon love." She said as she walked through the door.

I was greeted by an old looking bed with white sheets and one white pillow. Next to the bed was a nightstand and a dresser on the opposite side of the room. There was a window just above it.

I half-smiled at this room—it wasn't what I expected but again it was suitable. I sat on the bed, which creaked a bit when I did so. "Thank you.. Mum. I like it." It was better than my grandma's house. I had to sleep on the small couch.

She smiled, "Ah, no problem love. I'll be in the kitchen." She wandered out of the door and into the kitchen. I watched her disappear past the door. I sighed. Then a voice inside me somehow said, 'Welcome home.'

* * *

><p>After unpacking my clothes and all that jazz, I strolled back to the kitchen. My mom was there, finishing up her meat pie that I interrupted when I walked in. She was putting some type of meat in it. Of course, it was a meat pie—but it looked mushy.. ew. My nose wrinkled at the smell.<p>

She looked up at me and I unwrinkled it immediately. "Hi, mom."

"Hello Amanda.. would you like me to call you Amanda? Or wot?" She wondered.

"Doesn't matter!" I exclaimed happily. I went up to the counter, right next to her. I looked at her body features. She had long, skinny fingers and long nails. She was very pale, it was like she was a ghost—that pale. Her hair was red-brown and curly up in two ponies. She looked very Victorian, but with a grungy edge to it. I liked it. A lot.

She noticed me studying her features. "Somethin' wrong, love?" I shook my head,

"No.." I giggled. I barely knew her, but I loved her. I loved her very closely. "I love you mom.. even though we just met, I love you."I pulled her into a tight hug.

She started crying, I could hear and feel her tears. "Aw, love. I haven't been told that in ages."

I rubbed her back lovingly. She pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her palm. "Thank you." She said.

I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek. I haven't felt like this before, about a human. Of course I loved my parents dearly, even though I only remember their appearance by pictures.. but something about my new mom was special. Something special.

* * *

><p>I sat in the booth and watched my mom make meat pies. No customers though. She hummed a lullaby whilst doing this. She repeated the song many times so that it was glued into my brain. I started humming along with her. We hummed in sync, with no mistakes.<p>

I got up and walked into my room with the humming still coming out of my lips and hers. _My mom never did that to me.._ I thought. I had no memories of my parents, but I would remember if they sang me a song. Songs are perfection to me, I love them dearly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at about dinner time, my mom walked into my room as I was writing in my journal. I was sitting at the edge of my bed, with my back to her and facing the dresser.<p>

She sat next to me. "Can I read, love?" I nodded. The entry I was on read,

_Dear Journal (or diary, if your name wants to be classy),_

_I just arrived in London this morning. I was approached by a man named Judge Turpin He was a strange man, looking at me like a pervert. Pushing aside that thought, today I met my new mom. Her name is Mrs. Lovett and she works in a meat pie shop, which she owns. The shop also is attached to the house we live in. I have a small room, but it manages. My new mom is surprisingly very nice and sweet, she sings too. All I could wish for a mom. She is so comforting and thoughtful, it's unbelievable. I wonder if I have a dad…_

_Amanda _

My mom froze after ten seconds of reading. I looked at her with curiosity and fear.

"What is it?" She didn't say a word. I started to get frightened. "Mom, please! Talk to me."

She looked at me for ten seconds, then replied, "Don't talk to Judge Turpin. Stay away from him." She got up and looked at me with serious eyes. I got up too, and scratched my head.

"Don't worry, I will. He's a freak." She nodded. "You see…" She started to read the rest of my entry for today.

"I forgot! Mistah T!" She exclaimed after she read.

"What?"

"Mistah T! 'e's in the room upstairs, 'e's a barber. Mr. Todd's quite a thing… though 'e don't talk much, 'e don't. " She said.

"Is this.. my dad?" She half nodded. "I'm not married to him though.." she told. She had a sad look on her face, as if she wanted to be married to this so-called Mr. Todd.

I held her hand. "I know how you feel…. To want someone or something that you can't have." She looked at our hands and smiled, then frowned.

"There's something I have to tell you about Mr. Todd now. He don't talk much. He seems quiet, but he has a long story behind him." Mrs. Lovett told me about how he lost his wife Lucy and his daughter Johanna from Judge Turpin (the one that I met this morning). She also said how he transformed from Benjamin Barker to Sweeney Todd.

My jaw dropped "I-i… I'm sorry to hear that." Judge was a terrible man! _Avoid the judge_, I thought.

"Yes, me too. But don't tell him I said that."

"Am I going to meet Mr. Todd? Er… dad?"

She hesitated then replied, "Yes. Let's go now! Don't want to upset him in his dark 'ours." I wondered what she meant by 'dark hours'. She walked out of the room and motioned for me to follow. New dad, here I come. I got up and followed my mom.

* * *

><p>She opened the door to expose a warm, gloomy day in London. She turned right and started up a flight of stairs. I watched her walk up, with a waddle but also stylish walk. She held the sides of her dress slightly up to keep it from getting caught as she stepped up higher. I went behind her, following the steps.<p>

As soon as I got up, a door greeted me. I looked at it, noticing inside was something like a barber shop—but more depressed looking. It had a chair in the middle of the room, with a vanity behind it and a chest and random furniture around the room.

My mom peered inside, cautiously, as if she was scared.

She looked back at me, "Love, Mr. Todd isn't the most charming man, just 'on't get scared." I wondered how Mr. Todd would be—nice, mean, harsh, strict, funny… hmm.

She slowly opened the door and walked in. I followed after her with fear. "Mistah T? Where are you, love?" My mom asked. We looked around the room, finding Mr. Todd in the corner of the room sitting, stroking his razor blade.

I found this kind of creepy, considering he was saying something to them, in a muffled volume.. something like "My friends…".

"Mistah T! Our daughta is 'ere." She told him.

He looked up at Mrs. Lovett with hate.

_Harsh_, I thought. Mr. Todd had midnight black greasy hair, with a white stripe across the right side of it. He was pale—very pale. He wore clothes that matched his hair. His eyes had dark circles under them—maybe indicating he was tired.

He growled quietly. "What?"

"Our daughta', Amanda. Amanda's 'er name. Say 'ello, Mistah T. I'd be nice."

He looked at me. I half-smiled to try and release the tension. He still seemed mad. He got up and walked towards me.

I started to shake out of fear, "Hello… dad…" I courageously mumbled.

He nodded at me and looked back at Mrs. Lovett and gave her a look like 'what-have-you-done'.

She shrugged and took me by the shoulder. "C'mon love. Let's go, he'll come down later," My mom said, then turning to my new dad, "Right Mistah T?" She asked. Mr. Todd just looked at her with pity.

She sighed. I walked out of the room with my mom.

"Why was he stroking his razor blades? And why is he so mad?" I asked. The curiosity was killing me. Of course he was sad because of his wife and daughter and all.. but it's been fifteen years, as Mrs. Lovett told me. I feel his pain, because of course I miss my parents and brother (wherever he is now). Shouldn't he lighten up though? Maybe…? I pranced down the steps alongside my mom. All the questions danced in my head;

_Is Mr. Todd going to like me?_

_Is he nicer than he makes himself appear to?_

_Do Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett like each other?_

_Am I going to be happy here?_


	3. Faint and Fear

I sat in the booth with my new mom, sipping ale and talking about myself. "So Amanda, how do you like it here? Tell me about you."

I smiled, "Yes I love it here, it's like I've come home. Well, I'm Amanda," I let out a giggle as Mrs. Lovett looked at me like 'I know that silly' and I continued, "I'm 13… I love to travel, read, write, and adventure new places. I like playing the piano. I wish I lived near an ocean so I could go swimming every day and—"

"Swimming? Ah, the joy!" My mom cried in happiness, "Oh, 'ow I've always wanted to go the seaside, love. I wish I could."

"Me too." I looked inside my cup of ale—gone. "Oh I'll get that!" My mom sprung out of her seat to go refill my cup with some more ale. I jumped back in surprise. She cheerfully walked back and placed the cup back on the table. "Thanks!" I told her.

She smiled, "So, love. Where did you come from? 'Ometwon, I mean."

"California, it's in the US." I replied.

"Wot? Ah, love never 'eard of it."

"Really? Everyone knows about it…" I stated. "Does Mr. T like me?" I asked.

"Of course he does! Y'know, he's not a real joy of a man, he isn't. You know the story…" She mentioned. I nodded and sipped my ale. Mr. Todd was not joyful at all—in fact he was gloomy. Unsociable. I wondered if I was going to like him or not.. Would he like me? He didn't seem like the type who would be fond of someone—well besides his wife Lucy and daughter Johanna.

Suddenly, the shop door opened to reveal my dad in the doorway. He stomped in and sat in the booth across from me. Mrs. Lovett looked at me. She mouthed the word 'talk' to me. I looked at my new dad in his eyes. They were hard, cold, depressing. But also mad.

"D….dad? He stared at the table with his hands laid across the table. I touched his hands. He looked up at me.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Are you… alright?" I asked.

He stared at his hands in mine for countless minutes. I stayed in my seat, my hands in his waiting for a reply.

He looked back at me with his sad, cold eyes. Mine started to tear up. He looked away from my gaze and back at our hands. His hands were cold.. Very cold. Like ice.

"Dad… I know I'm new here but I'm your…. daughter now… so…."

He was still quiet and still, only moving to breathe. But he didn't breath a lot. Maybe every fifteen seconds he would inhale… then fifteen seconds later he would exhale, and repeat. It was making me feel bad. Did I upset him or make him feel some other way? I held my breath in hopes for a reply from him.

A minute passed by, still no reply. My mom was standing near the counter, I think resting on the counter. My lungs felt like they were going to wither up and fall off. I couldn't die from this—my lungs would start breathing again after I would faint. Yes that is what I'm going to do. I'll faint. _Help me God, let me live_, I thought.

Suddenly, the world went black and I felt myself loosing grip on his hands. The last thing I heard before I was out was a gasp and heels against the ground.

* * *

><p>"She's breathing." I heard. It was mom. I was on the ground of the meat pie shop. I could tell because there was a piece of the gross, mushy meat under the back of my hand. <em>Ew<em>, I thought. I couldn't feel Sweeney's—err, dad's presence in the room. I slowly opened my eyes to find them both hovered over me. My mom had a look of relief and happiness as I opened my eyes. My dad just looked worried and shocked.

"What on earth did you do, Amanda?" My mom asked as she helped me up.

"I.. held my breath." I came to her ear and whispered why I did so. She gasped, and then looked at Mr. Todd with mad eyes.

"What?" Mr. Todd wondered.

She shook her head and looked back at me. "Now love, let's get you to your room. I need to talk with you." She pushed me in my room. "Stay here, I'll be back." She closed my door. I wonder why she left.

Second Person POV (like narrator)

Mrs. Lovett walked back to the kitchen. "MISTAH T!"

"Good lord, Mrs. Lovett! Keep it down, my head hurts!" Mr. Todd replied.

"You scared the girl!" Mrs. Lovett told him. "Do you know why she fainted?"

He shook his head.

"She held her breath, in hopes of you talking to her. She doesn't think you like her." Mrs. Lovett looked in his eyes. "She thinks you dislike her."

These words stung Mr. Todd. He did have a tender hidden inside him. His tender side was for his loved ones—Lucy and Johanna. But they were gone, and he couldn't get them back again. Tears filled his eyes.

"Mistah T?" Mrs. Lovett asked. She noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Mistah T…" He looked up at her. "They're gone." She slowly walked away, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She snapped around to see Mr. Todd looking at Mrs. Lovett with tenderness.

Mrs. Lovett blushed. "Wot is it, love?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, like he was staring into her soul.

Amanda's POV

I sat on the bed in my room. From before I only heard mumbling from my two new parents. Then it stopped and there was silence. I wonder what happened. The silence killed me. I got bored from my curiosity and started to sing.

Second Person POV

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, maybe hours to them. Mr. Todd would lean closer every minute. Mrs. Lovett blushed every time he got closer. Then suddenly a faint, singing voice came from the house.

_There was a barber and his wife_

_And she was beautiful_

_A proper artist with a knife_

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett with hatred and left her. He wandered through the house, getting closer to the voice.

_But they transported him for life_

The voice sung. He reached for Amanda's door and opened it.

"And he wa—" Amanda looked at Mr. Todd who looked at her with utter hatred and curiosity.

"When did you learn that song?" He growled at Amanda. Mrs. Lovett slowly came up behind him. Amanda sat curled up on her bed in fear, wondering what would happen next.

Sweeney reached for his belt pocket to reveal a shiny, silver razor blade. A look of fear swept across Amanda's face as he slowly walked towards her, with the razor blade in his hand.

_The history of the world, my pet _He quietly sang as he walked closer and closer to her.

* * *

><p>What's going to happen next? OOOOOOOOOH I just love cliffhangers! You'll have to wait… what will happen to Amanda? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn<p> 


	4. Tea and Tears

Sweeney slowly inched forward towards me. Fear rushed through my veins and my heart pounded so loudly, as if it would fall out anytime now.

_We'll take the customers that we can get,_ he sang.

**Third Person POV**

Sweeney inched towards Amanda, with his razor blade in his hands. "D-d-d-d-dad?" Amanda managed to squeal out from her fear.

_We'll not discriminate great from small, _he sang.

A tear rolled down Amanda's cheek as she squirmed back, hitting the frame of the bedpost with her back. Every step he took towards her made the atmosphere more eerie. He reached closer, and closer—now at her feet. Still inching closer, he sang,

_No, we'll serve anyone. _He was mere inches away from Amanda's face.

He leaned into her neck, buried inside her hair. He took a breath and whispered, Meaning_ anyone, at all._

He leaned back to face Amanda and smiled evilly. He looked at Amanda's reflection in the blade—rubbing the throat part of it. Amanda quivered in the bed, filled with fear. She glanced over at Mrs. Lovett, who stood frozen in the doorway—hopeless.

**Amanda's POV**

I sprung out of the bed and ran out the door, literally bumping into Mrs. Lovett. I ran down the stairs, sobbing uncontrollably. "How could he…" I managed to whisper to myself. Sweeney tried to kill me. His _daughter_. How could he do this? We just met and….

I ran into the parlor and the meat pie shop—grabbing my coat from the empty booth. I quickly put it on and put my shoes on. Tears running down my cheeks, I looked around the shop again for a quick good-bye.

"Amanda! WAIT!" I heard my mom scream. I could hear her wild footsteps running down the stairs. I quickly pulled the shop door open and sprinted out, intending to run far from here in hopes of finding somewhere to stay temporarily.

I could still see her pie shop in the distance, my mom standing outside the door with her head in her hands. My heart broke seeing my mom cry. She seemed like a joyful person 24/7.

I continued to run, pushing away my mom from my thoughts. I had to get out of here as soon as possible. I sprinted into a huge crowd of people—shoving and pushing—sometimes tripping. I looked behind me and I hit someone.

"Oh, sorry I wa—" I looked up to face him. My face drained and turned white. My body started to shake.

_**Judge Turpin. **_

He had a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying?" He looked into my eyes, trying to look concerned about my tears. But I could tell he was faking it. He had a good poker face.

"I-I.. It's nothing.." I didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"Crying for no reason is nothing, I'm afraid."

"It's nothing.. I promise." I half-smiled.

He smiled back. "I don't like to see young ladies crying. Why don't you come with me, I'll take you home and make you some nice warm tea."

Fear ran through my veins. What was he attempting to do with me once we got to his house?

I hesitated before nodding.

"Perfect! Let's go shall we?" He opened up his arm for me to put my arm in it. I looked at it for a while then accepted the offer. He proud fully led me to his house, with more and more fear inside me. _What have I done? Stupid, stupid stupid._

* * *

><p>We soon arrived at his house only ten minutes after meeting. He reached into his tight stretchy pants and took out a key. <em>Ew, don't blind me,<em> I thought.

He opened the door and gestured for me to come inside. I looked up at his face—a welcoming smile, but underneath was an evil 'I got you now' grin. I could see it.

I walked in with caution. Inside was a humongous room, painted with fine art and furniture. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. I gazed at the huge room in surprise. Then I heard a lock—like a door being locked.

I swirled to see the Judge walking towards me. He smiled and gestured for me to follow. I did as he gestured. He walked into an entryway to the left of the room, exposing a great wide room also painted with fine art but covered with bookcases filled with books.

"Whoa…" I mumbled.

He smiled at me in pride. "Thank you. I am very proud of my home, indeed." He walked to the chair and couch in the corner of the room. "Sit, if you please."

I shuffled over and sat down on the chair for one, so he couldn't sit next to me. I looked around the room in amazement.

"Would you like your tea? And maybe some biscuits to go along with it?" he asked.

I nodded and continued to look around the room. He left and went to go get my 'tea and biscuits'. As soon as he left, I jumped out of my seat slowly.

_Get out,_ a voice in my head said. It sounded awful lot like Sweeney. Sweeney…. Tears filled my eyes.

I quietly ran out of the room and looked down the hallway… empty. Good. I tiptoed towards the front door and tugged it—locked. Bloody hell! How was I supposed to get out now? Maybe if I kicked it? No, that would make too much noise.

I heard footsteps coming again. I ran back into the book room and sat down in the chair. The Judge came back with tea and biscuits in a small plate. He placed them down on the table. "Here you are, my lady." He smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at the tea and biscuits with fear. Did he poison them?

The Judge looked at me with confusion. "Aren't you hungry?"

My eyes met his. "Actually…. I lost my appetite."

"You don't like my food?"

"Never know until you try it."

"Then have some, young lady! I fixed it for you, didn't I?"

That was demanding. "Y-yes. Yes you did." I looked down at the tea. I slowly reached for the cup and took a biscuit in the other. I dipped the biscuit in the tea and chewed slowly.

He looked at me. "Now, how is it?"

I nodded and continued to eat. I was being forced to, basically.

"Did that fill up your little tummy?"

"Um, yes." Little tummy? Odd.

"That's great! How would you like to read a book?"

I hesitated. "What…kind of book?"

He walked over to the shelf and ran his fingers over the bindings of the books. "Anything you'd desire…" He ran his finger over and to a big, thick book, "with a man."

I gulped and my heart skipped a beat. He looked at me, then my body. I glared at his eyes. "Sir? Is there something… wrong?"

He continued to stare. I felt uncomfortable in this situation; a man _way_ older than me was looking at me inappropriately. I got up.

"I should be going now.. I have to go somewhere and I'll be late if held off any longer."

He frowned. "Then I suppose I shall see you soon…." He looked at me. "What is your name?"

My face became pale. Should I tell him my name?

"A-Amanda."

"Amanda, what a pretty name you have. Along to go with… you should be going now. I'll see you some other time." I nodded and headed out. I could feel his eyes watching me as I left.

"Oh, the door is locked. Can you open it for me, please?"

"Anything for you, Amanda." He put emphasis on 'you'.

He walked to the door and unlocked it, holding it out for me to walk through. "Good day to you, don't get into trouble now."

"I will not, thank…you." I quickly raced out of the door and ran straight where I came from.

"Don't ever make that mistake, bloody child." I told myself. "Never. Idiot…" I cursed myself all the way home.

* * *

><p>I stopped jogging when I got to 186 Fleet Street. I walked into the shop slowly.<p>

My mom and… dad sat in a booth side by side with their backs to me.

They swirled around and gasped.

"AMANDA!" She raced out of the seat and jumped on me, squeezing me into a death hug.

"Mom…" My tears filled up with joy. "I missed you."

"Where the bloody 'ell did you go?" She questioned.

"That's the thing…" I led her into the parlor. "You see… I was running and ran into.. him."

Mom froze at these words.

"And I… went into his.. house.."

She jumped up, "ARE YOU MAD?" I jumped at these words. I haven't seen her angry before, this was all new to me.

"Why'd you do that? You never go into a mad man's house, don't you know?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What happened?"

I sighed. "He gave me tea and biscuits… then looked at me.. funny…again…"

"Bloody JUDGE!" She hugged me close again, tears streaming from both of our eyes. We stood in the parlor, sobbing in each other's arms.

"I'm alright mom…"

"I'm glad you are."

Minutes passed, filled with silence, only our sobs interrupting. Then suddenly, my mom yelled.

"MR. T! GET OUT OF HERE! You have done ENOUGH here!"

My sobs became louder.

"The poor girl is sobbing, because of you. And what happened." She pet my hair and a tear rolled down her cheek.

My dad could see my sobbing face now. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

There was pain, regret, sorrow in his eyes. He stood in the doorway between the shop and parlor in silence. Watching us sob.

I pulled away from our hug and started to speak, "Dad… how could you do this to me?"

His eyes were covered with tears, but no coming out of his eyes yet.

"I'm your daughter…" I sobbed for a bit. "You don't threaten your own daughter with a **RAZOR BLADE**!" I ran up the stairs and into my room. I could hear my mom start to bellow again. I shut the door with anger and slid down. My sobs were uncontrollable now, I couldn't help it. I sat on the ground, wailing.

"He could have…. _Killed me_." Then I bawled and didn't care what anyone would think.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"MISTAH T!" Mrs. Lovett screamed. "You threatened the poor girl! She's our daughter! You almost KILLED HER!" Mrs. Lovett started mourning.

Mr. Todd stood where he was the whole time, now shedding a tear, rolling down his cheek.

She looked up at him. "You.. almost.. killed Amanda."

She left the room and went into her own, plopping onto the bed and bawling into her pillow.

Mr. Todd stood in the doorway as he was from before, shedding tears every time he heard Amanda or Mrs. Lovett scream out.

"RAZOR!" Mrs. Lovett would scream, or "AAAAAH!" Amanda would exclaim.

Mr. Todd felt a pang of guilt in him. Guilt.

He stared off into space, thinking about his actions. He started to think of Amanda and how hard she was sobbing. She was bawling, squealing, screaming, she was in pure torture.

He remembered the look on Amanda's face as he came closer to her with his razor. She looked terrified. Scared to death. Petrified. Terrorized. Afraid. No, she was horrified by what he had done.

Mr. Todd started to cry a bit, only the slightest bit. A voice inside him spoke.

_You love her. _

Mr. Todd perked up to these words. "Who?" he whispered.

_That's your choice. _

Mr. Todd started to cry even more, he couldn't help himself. He stood in the doorway—still. He managed to walk across the room and sit on the couch, stiff. He stared at the walls, mental images of Mrs. Lovett and Amanda appeared on them.

"Both," he murmured. "I love them both."

* * *

><p>OOOOH Mr. Todd what have you done *shakes head* Goodness. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It's not the best- I ran out of ideas. But thank you! By the way, every time you review, the quality of Lovett's meat pies get better ;D<p> 


	5. Memories and the Market

Okay sorry about the last chapter it was not my best work, or my worst. Hahahaha. Thank you for reading though! I still do not own Lovett or Todd, sadly. I wish I could.

Todd: What?

Me: **swoony face**

Todd: **gives a look of confusion**

Me: I'M GONNA LOVE YOU DOWNNNNN **jumps on Sweeney**

xD!

* * *

><p>Amanda sat on her bed, looking at a picture frame of her and her brother when they were babies. They were on a blanket together, wrapped in it and hugging each other close. Their noses were touching and it looked like they were keeping warm. Her aunt had saved this for her—she took the picture a week before her parents gave her and brother up for adoption.<p>

A tear rolled down her cheeks. "Brother…"

They looked like twins but in girl and boy form. Chubby, healthy, happy babies. She had no memories of her parents, brother, anyone really. That's what hurt her the most.

Mrs. Lovett was downstairs in her room, sobbing still. It had been an hour ever since they both stormed to their rooms.

**First Person POV (Amanda)**

The picture of me and my brother got to me. I only knew one thing about him—his name was Josh. That's all. BOOM! Nothing else, just his name and a picture of him and I.

I fell down on my back with the picture frame on my chest, holding it tight like a loved one. I closed my eyes and starting resting. Then resting turned into sleeping, I think.

* * *

><p>A knock on my door woke me up. I jerked up and glanced at the door with fear.<p>

"Who?" I asked the door.

My dad opened the door and peered his head in.

My face turned away at the sight of his. "In…" I mumbled.

He walked in slowly and closed the door. He stood near the door, staring at me.

"What is that?" He pointed at my picture frame. I looked down at it and closed my eyes.

"Memories." I sighed. I held it out to him as a gesture to look.

He hesitated before taking it into his hands. He glared at it for a long time, while I closed my eyes, my head facing down.

"Who's this?"

"My brother and I when we were little…" I took a deep breath.

"You look like him.."

"Yeah.." I sighed again. Silence filled my room as he looked at the picture frame, with a sad, regretful look on his face. "Why did you do it?"

He looked up from the picture and stared into my eyes.

"How did you know that song?" He deeply whispered.

"My aunt sang that to me when I was a young girl." My eyes teared up again. "I never knew what she meant. I just liked how it sounded from her…"

Dad looked up at me. "That song, isn't ordinary." He sat on the bed beside me, carefully, slowly. I held my breath.

As my mom told me before, 'He don't talk much. He seems quiet, but he has a long story behind him.'

"What is the song about?" I wondered if it was about him. But then how could my aunt know the song?

His eyes moved to the walls of my room. He didn't blink, move, or breath for a long time.

"If I tell you," he looked at me., "You can't discuss it with _anyone._"

I nodded my head. "Promise."

"He took away your wife? And your daughter?" I already knew what had happened to my dad, but I did not want to get my mom in trouble. That would make him angry.

He nodded. "The Judge is not to be messed with. Especially girls." He looked back at me, "Like you. Stay away from him."

"I've learned that already." I shuddered.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I glanced at him. "I've had my encounters.."

He reached inside his jacket pocket. "Maybe I should give him a shave.." A glint of evil glimmered in his eyes.

I grabbed his arm. "Dad, no. Please." There was still a sense of evil in him.

"I..i'm sorry, about what I did." He slouched down and looked at his lap. We sat in silence for many minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Amanda! How's about some fre—" Mrs. Lovett walked in to find Amanda sleeping quietly under the covers and Mr. Todd sitting on the bed, stroking her hair slowly and gracefully.

He looked up at her. "What?" he growled.

"I 'as wonderin' if maybe she'd go to the market with me, but she's asleep, so I'll wait." She leaned against the open doorway. "Maybe you could come with us?"

He hesitated a bit. "Why would I want to go to the market with you?"

"And her. Your daughter. 'member what 'appened earlier today?"

Sweeney pictured him approaching Amanda, singing, "The history of the world my pet…."

"And look at what you're doing to her now!" Mrs. Lovett chuckled and smiled at the soft-sided Sweeney next to his daughter.

"Fine. I'll go." He got up and got past Mrs. Lovett to go up to his barbery shop.

Mrs. Lovett clapped her hands together and moved towards Amanda. "Wake up, love." She shook Amanda's arm slowly.

She carefully opened her eyes to find Mrs. Lovett sitting beside her—her frame against Amanda's chest.

"W-what time is it?" Amanda grumbled.

"Afternoon, love. I 'ought we should all go to the market, I need some meat."

Amanda sat up in the bed and took a deep breath. "Okay.." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her hair.

"Amanda! Mr. Todd! It's time to go!" Mrs. Lovett grabbed her hat and put it on. "We 'on't wanna get there when they all run out of meat, do you?"

Amanda strolled into the parlor. "Let's go" she put on her shoes and sat in a booth, tying them.

"Mistah T ain't here… I'll get 'im." Mrs. Lovett walked out the shop door and up the stairs to Mr. Todd's store.

"Mistah T? It's time to go." She peered her head inside the door. "We don't wanna be late, the meat sells out 'uick."

Mr. Todd was sitting in his barber chair with a picture frame on his chest and his eyes focused on the wall ahead of him. He turned his head and looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"Fine." He tucked the picture frame in the chair so it was hidden, then got up and grabbed his coat. He moved past Mrs. Lovett and started down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The market was filled with people—maybe there were sales. I saw a lot of food stands and stages for performers. One lit up to me.<p>

"Mom, can we go see this?" I pointed to the stage.

"Ah, love. Course we can." She turned to my dad, "Mistah T? C'mon." She motioned for him to follow her.

We stood in the busy crowd near the stage, waiting for the show to start. My mom was telling me how to make meat pies while we were waiting.

Suddenly, a boy on stage picked up a drum and started banging it. It caught more pass-byers attention and they flocked to the stage aswell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" He yelled. "Do you wake every mornin' with shame and despair to discover that your pillow is covered with hair? Ought what not to be there, well ladies and gentlemen, from now you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care I will show you a miracle marvelous rare!"

He got on his knees to a crowd of not so good looking men. "Gentlemen you're about to see, something that rose from the dead!" He backed up and yanked his hat off. "On the top of my head!' Bleached blonde locks of hair fell down from his hat.

I giggled a bit at this.

"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir!" He started throwing bottles at people. "How about a bottle mistah? Only costs a penny guarunteed."

He opened the bottle and rubbed some on a bald guy's head. It smelled rather… disgusting. I flinched at the smell.

"Rub it in it, stimulate it in it, soon you'll have to thin it once a week!" He said.

"Pardon me m'am what's that awful stench?" My dad asked my mom.

"Are we standing near an open trench?" My mom asked a man standing next to her. I giggled again.

The boy on stage certainly didn't like this and started to sing again, "Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir!" He threw another bottle.

My dad got ahold of a bottle of the elixir, and sniffed it. His face was rather disgusted.

"You can have your pick sir, of the girls!"

"What is this?" My dad asked my mom.

"What is this?" She replied.

Dad held the bottle out to mom. "Smells like piss."

Mom took a whiff, "Smells like, ew!"

"Looks like piss…. This is piss, piss with ink."

Again, the boy interrupted.

"Let, Pirelli's activate your roots sir! Yes get, Pirellli's use a bottle of it, ladie's seem to love it!"

"Flies do too." My mom replied.

I laughed really loud and blushed from people looking at me.

Some random Italian spandex guy came out of the curtains behind the stage and started singing.

"I.. am Adolfo Pirelli the king of the barbers, the barber of kings, e buon giorno, good day. I blow you a kiss!" He looked at me at blew a kiss.

When he looked away, I made a throw-up face. My mom giggled at me and dad half-smiled.

"And i! The so-famous Pirelli, I wish-a who has-a the nerve-a to say! My elixir is piss… who say's zis?"

It was silent for a while. It was my dad who said that.. but I don't think he would tell.

"I do." Everyone gasped as my dad said those words, even I! "I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank."

I quietly said, "Oooh..burn." My mom lightly hit my butt and whispered, "No, love." I nodded.

Pirelli nodded.

"Who's for a free shave?" My dad asked. Tons of men started volunteering themselves.

My mom and I walked over to my dad. She took his coat off, and I hugged him. "Good luck, dad." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Sweeney asked as he stepped on stage.

Beadle walked through the crowd, "Glad as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors!"

Sweeney and Pirelli both prepared.

"The smoothest, fastest shave, is the winnah!" Beadle blew his whistle.

Amanda laughed at how little of noise it made.

Sweeney and Pirelli started to shave the faces, well, Pirelli did.

"The winnah.. is Todd!" Beadle yelled.

Amanda clapped furiously with the crowd, and so did Mrs. Lovett.

"That's my dad!" Amanda whispered to herself.

Sweeney stepped down from the stage with the money in his pocket (that he got from Pirelli) after gathering his shaving supplies and walked towards Amanda and Mrs. Lovett.

Amanda put his coat back on for him, "You did great, Dad! Good job!" She gave him a tight hug.

Sweeney hesitated, then gave her a light hug back.

He spotted the Beadle and walked to him.

"Mom? Who's that man?" Amanda pointed towards the Beadle.

"That's Beadle Bamford, love. Just an 'ol meatball of a man, he is. Wealthy, too." Mrs. Lovett told Amanda.

She chuckled at the word 'meatball'.

"Beadle Bamford."

He whirled around and smiled. Amanda shuddered. "Mr. Todd. You say, your establishment is in Fleet Street?"

Sweeney nodded.

"You will be seeing me there, then." Beadle turned to leave.

"And I can guaruntee you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know." Sweeney said.

Beadle smirked and turned to leave.

Sweeney made his way back to us, "Let's go back."

* * *

><p>Okay so that chapter wasn't that good, I don't own any of the characters except for Amanda. The soft side of Sweeney came out *-* SO CUTE! Thank you to Lucy Herzen, Nellie Potter, and irish1212 for reviewing. :L<p> 


	6. The Boy

Okay you guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I HAVE EXCLUSIVE NEWS TO TELL;

So me and a friend went to go see Johnny Depp's house (the legit one in L.A.) and we stood in front of it then a guard came and he said it was ok to take pictures, so we did. (and also said hi in the security cameras)! Then we heard a horn from inside the house and we ran inside the car. Then, a day after—back at home I saw "Johnny and Vanessa took their son Jack to school on December 20th." I WAS THERE WHEN THEY WERE! EEEEEEP I could have seen him! OMG.

Also, I had a dream and I was pregnant with Benjamin Barker's baby, and we named her Melody. HAHA. Ok here is the rest of it now ~

* * *

><p>The three arrived back at the shop minutes later. Amanda plopped down onto the couch in the parlor, Mrs. Lovett followed later with a cup of tea.<p>

"'ows a cup of tea, love?" She placed the cup onto the table beside the couch Amanda was rest upon.

"Thanks." She grabbed the cup and put her hands around it for warmth.

"I'm hungry…" Amanda mumbled. She walked into the shop and looked in the cupboards for something to eat. She stumbled upon a jar of cookies, but finding them moldy and smelling of dust.

She groaned, threw them in the trash, and went back to the parlor.

"Can I go up to the barber shop to visit Dad?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "I'll come with you, just in case."

They made their way through the shop, out the door, up the stairs, and opening the door to his shop.

"Dad?" Amanda asked. Sweeney was sitting in the chair, staring into space. He looked over and asked, "Yes?" as soft and gentle as he could.

"Can I stay here with you?" Amanda asked. Mrs. Lovett had walked away after he replied.

Sweeney looked over at Amanda's soft eyes, glistening in the sun that was shining through the window.

"Yes, but don't touch anything." He said, walking over to the window and looking outside.

Amanda cried, "Yippee! Thanks Dad." She walked over to him and hugged him. They both looked outside, watching people drift by and horses and carriages trot by.

Then suddenly, someone caught their eye. He was wearing a fur coat, with a blue matador get-up. _Pirelli._

Sweeney looked at Amanda, "Go."

"Why?"

"Please. Go… Now."

Amanda was confused but obeyed his orders and drifted out the door. She walked down the stairs to find Pirelli and some other young boy standing at the stairs, talking to Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

><p><strong>First Person POV (Amanda's POV)<strong>

"I am-a here to see-a Mistah Todd-a." Pirelli stated. I giggled at his accent.

"'es up there, in the shop." She looked at the boy and I did too. "Ah, love. How about we get you a meat pie?"

"Si si si, do whatever you want-a." Pirelli told us and made his way up the stairs.

I looked at the boy and blushed as he looked back. "W-what's your name?"

"Hi miss, Toby, Toby Ragg is my name. What's yours…if you don't mind me askin'.."

"Amanda. I like your name, let's go inside."

Mom walked inside the shop, smiling to herself. Toby and I followed.

"Sit there, love." Mom motioned for Toby to sit down in the booth.

He sat down and I walked to the counter to help Mom serve the meat pie.

She smacked my hip, "Nah, love. Go talk to the boy."

"Alright." I walked and sat down across from Toby.

"So, where do you live?"

"Me? Here, with mom."

"She is your mom?"

"Yes. Well, she adopted me. So did my dad, Sweeney Todd."

He nodded.

"What about you?"

"I live with Pirelli, he got me from the workhouse—been there since I was born."

"Oh, is he nice to you?"

"Eh.. he's a good one for the lashes. He can be nice though…"

"You shouldn't stay with him, in that case." I grabbed his hand. "You should stay with us!"

"That's a good idea, Amanda." My mom added as she drifted over to the table, placing a meat pie in front of Toby. "There you go, boy. Eat it up."

He began eating it like an animal, like he had not eaten for days. I watched him with a big grin on my face. He looked up and blushed.

"Mom, he looks like he's been hungry for days." I looked back at him again—eating. "Yeah, maybe even a week."

Mom chuckled and walked over to the table. "Do you need some ale, love?" She placed a cup near Toby to drink. He reached over and started chugging.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chu—" Mom elbowed my ribs. I giggled as she walked back over to the counter, shaking her head and finger at me.

Then there was a thump that sounded from upstairs, a big thump.

Mom looked up and smacked a rolling pin on the table. "Well, spick and span, that's my motto. Why don't you two go play in the parlor, I'll go check on Mistah T." She ushered us into the parlor and went upstairs to the barber shop.

**Third Person POV**

Mrs. Lovett bursted into the barber shop and looked at Mr. Todd, who was in the corner with his back to her, cleaning his razor.

"Ah, Mistah T. Amanda and the boy are in the parlor, wot was that sound? You might want Pirelli to go now.."

Mr. Todd turned around and his right sleeve was covered with blood. Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Mistah T, you didn't!"

"He black-mailed me. Recognized me from me old days. There was no other way."

"But you had to kill him, I see. Where'd you put 'im?"

Mr. Todd motioned towards the trunk beside him.

Mrs. Lovett opened it and quickly closed it after seeing what was in it.

"Mistah T! You're barking mad! Wot do we tell the girl?"

"We don't tell her."

"But she's our daughter, we ought to."

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett with anger. "Don't. Tell. Her." He looked down and continued to clean his razor blade.

"Alright, love. But don't be killin' people here n' there." She left the barber shop and continued to make her meat pies while Amanda and Toby were sitting, talking.

Mrs. Lovett walked into the parlor at night and found Amanda and Toby, sleeping on the floor. She teared up and carried Amanda to her bed, putting her into the covers and leaving her sleep. She went back to Toby and plopped him onto the couch, with warm blankets and a soft pillow. She left and went to Mr. Todd's barber shop again.

Mrs. Lovett peered her head through the shop door and found Mr. Todd sitting on his bed, looking down.

"Mistah T?" She opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Todd looked up at her. She half-expected him to tell her to go away or simply ignore her, but he did not say anything—maybe through his sad eyes he did.

"Oh, Mistah T. Are you alright?" She walked slowly over to him. He looked at her with awe. His eyes seemed to say 'Help me'.

She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes that were looking right back at her. She stared into them (because this moment would probably never happen ever again).

His eyes were black, but the longer she stared at him, the more they became interesting. It seemed as if his eyes were melting, the color was changing. She watched closely.

Soon enough, his eyes became a warm brown like chocolate. She was memerized by the color, it was so welcoming.

**Mr. Todd's POV**

As soon as Mrs. Lovett sat down next to me… I don't know, things changed. Ah, I hate myself for so much of these feelings. Right now, she is staring at me. It feels like she is staring into my soul. But it doesn't feel creepy, it feels good.

Ah, I might as well slit my own throat for saying that.

But Lucy, my girl. She's the only woman that I'll ever love so dearly. Her yellow hair that complimented her eyes and face. Lucy was the love of my life, the prettiest woman in the whole entire world. She was my life.

And then there is Mrs. Lovett, the petite, happy woman with red curls and warm eyes.

ARGH, I'm just going to do it.

**Third Person POV**

Mr. Todd was under Mrs. Lovett's spell. She was making him have feelings. And in an instant, he proved his feelings to her, once and for all.

Mr. Todd smashed his lips against Mrs. Lovett's, moving them around her warm, soft lips. His were cold and thin. He put his cold hand around her neck and kissed her slowly and passionately.

Mrs. Lovett was taken by surprise. Mr. Todd was definetly not the romantic type—well around her, but here he was now, kissing her. Well, she was _not _going to let this chance pass by. She kissed him back, with care and being careful about what she was doing.

She put her hands on his neck, and Mr. Todd put his on her neck. He reached up to run his hands through her red curls. She liked this. He could tell because she exhaled quite loudely after doing so.

They both kissed each other quietly, only making noises from satisfaction. But Mrs. Lovett did that more often than Mr. Todd. Suddenly, Mr. Todd stood up and took Mrs. Lovett with him.

He licked her lips and leaned into her neck, playfully kissing her neck and rubbing her back. He pushed her against the wall, now french kissing her. She giggled and did the same as him.

"Why are you doin' this, Mistah T?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek., "Lucy is in my past. It's time to make new memories with a new woman." He looked up at Mrs. Lovett. "I love you."

Mrs. Lovett's lip trembled, holding herself back from tears. "I love you too, Mistah T!"

He then ripped off her dress and kissed her forehead, rubbing the back of her neck.

Mrs. Lovett giggled and opened her eyes to find herself looking up at her bedroom ceiling. She groaned. "Fuck, a dream, fuck fuck fuck."

She got up from bed grumpily to get dressed.

She walked downstairs to the parlor and looked to find Amanda sitting on the chair, reading a book. Toby was fast asleep on the couch across the room. She looked up and her eyes lit up, "Mom! You fell asleep on the floor of the shop! I picked you up and tucked you into bed." Amanda smiled and proudly perked up.

"Thank you love." Mrs. Lovett smiled, but was also mad because of her dream. She started walking into the shop, cursing under her breath.

"Damnit it was a dream, damn. Shit. Fuck. I can't believe it."

* * *

><p>Poor Mrs. Lovett, aw. She wants Sweeney so bad. I would totally give her to him if I could.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing, Sweeney, nothing."

"You're up to something."

"HE'S ON TO ME!" xD Thank you for reviewing, more reviews would be pleasant too!


	7. Affection and Lost

I'm seeing that most of you like the chapter, poor Lovett, it was only a dream :'( we all know what she wants. {**elbows your ribs}** Okay enjoy! Thank you for all the reviewing, keep it coming, I want to know what you like!

* * *

><p>"Mom are you okay?"<p>

"Love, I am fine." She started chopping dough with anger.

"I see…" Amanda muttered under her breath.

Amanda was about to walk back to the parlor when Mrs. Lovett screamed, "AH!"

Amanda whirled around to find Mrs. Lovett on the ground, in the fetal position cursing.

"MOM! What happened?" She kneeled next to her and brushed the hair away from her face.

"I cut my damn finger." She showed Amanda. The cut was deep, halfway through her finger.

"Eeee.. ah… Okay let's get you fixed up, stay here Mom."

"HURRY!"

Amanda rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. She grabbed cloth and a needle with string that they use at the doctors and pills.

She rushed back into the parlor, finding Mr. Todd just entering too.

Amanda kneeled down beside the injured Mrs. Lovett and gently put the washcloth on her finger.

"What happened?" Mr. Todd walked over to Mrs. Lovett.

"She cut her finger."

"How?"

"Furiously cutting the dough."

"_Furiously?"_

"Yes," Mrs. Lovett hissed.

Mr. Todd gave Amanda a look.

Amanda shrugged and continued to soothe her finger.

Mr. Todd just stood and watched.

"Mom, take this pill okay?"

"Why? You try to poison me?"

"No, it's to numb your finger."

"Why?"

"Just take it Mom, I'm trying to help."

She took the pill and shivered as the thing went down her throat—it was a big pill.

"L-l-love, can you g-get me a blanket?"

Amanda rushed into the parlor and ripped off Toby's blanket.

"AH!" Toby yelled as he flew to the floor with a thump.

"It's for mom, she cut her finger half-way off and she's cold. C'mon!"

Toby followed after Amanda and she put the blanket around her mom.

_30 minutes later_

"Okay, mom. I'm going to put you to rest for a little bit, so—"

"DON'T KILL ME! I STILL HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

"Calm down, mom. I meant I'm going to put you to sleep, like doctors do when they have to operate."

"Wot?"

Amanda pinched her neck and Mrs. Lovett fell asleep.

Mr. Todd chuckled and Amanda looked at him. Her lips quivered and she burst out laughing. Amanda got up and hugged her dad. "I love you." She whispered. Her dad smiled slightly and looked at her.

"You are beautiful," her dad said, "Beautiful." He rubbed her cheeks and motioned her to go back to her mom.

She went back to Mrs. Lovett and pulled out a needle.

"Wot are you DOING?" Toby asked with fear.

"Ah, calm down Toby." Amanda giggled. "It's just to sew her finger back up, like stitches. You two might want to leave, I'm strong on seeing blood and bones and guts and all that icky stuff."

Toby ran into the parlor and hopped onto the couch. Mr. Todd smiled and sat down at a booth. "You staying?" Mr. Todd nodded.

Amanda grabbed her rubbery string and started to sew. Mr. Todd didn't even flinch. She sewed for what seemed like an hour, but was only half of that.

* * *

><p>After she was done, she sighed.<p>

"Done!"

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett who was lying on the floor, her mouth open. He chuckled again.

"Can you help me carry her to her bedroom?"

"What?"

"You heard me dad! C'mon, grab her feet and I'll grab her head." Mr. Todd sighed and got up slowly, picking up Mrs. Lovett's feet with them as far away from his body as possible as Amanda lifted her head delicately.

"TOBY!" Amanda yelled.

Toby jumped up and raced into the meat pie shop. He scratched his head.

"Wot are you doing again? Don't drop her!"

"I won't. Grab her lower back and upper thighs."

Toby obeyed and lifted her.

After the three carried her to her room, they all left, except for Mr. Todd. He sat next to Mrs. Lovett and looked at the ground.

* * *

><p>She looked at her throbbing finger and moaned. "Wot?"<p>

"Amanda sewed your finger up."

Mrs. Lovett did a double take as she whirled around her bed to find Mr. Todd in the covers next to her. She pinched her arm hard that it started to bleed.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought I wos in a dream."

"You are not."

"I see that, love." She started to get up when Mr. Todd grabbed her arm.

"Stay."

Mrs. Lovett got the butterflies in her stomach and her heart raced. She obeyed without further thinking and cautiously positioned her body towards Mr. Todd. She slowly put her arm around his chest—his bare chest. It wasn't his shirt. It was his _chest_. **Chest. Chest. CHEST. **_**CHEST!**_

He looked at her and she removed her arm immediately. "It's okay." He grabbed her arm and put it back where she had it. Inside she was kissing his face off, ripping off his clothes and doing other things that would not be suitable for children to be watching. Not even Amanda, and she was mature.

She rested her head on his chest too, feeling the cold rush onto her cheeks and sending chills up her spine. He was cold, very cold. But she _loved _that she was snuggling with Sweeney Todd!

Mr. Todd gently kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and from time to time, kissing her forehead. Mrs. Lovett would exhale out in reply, wanting more than just snuggling. She squirmed a bit to kind of tell him what he wanted.

"Are you alright, Nellie?" Mr. Todd asked.

Nellie. He had _never _called her that. Not even in her dreams. It was always Mrs. Lovett. But he said her first name. He said _Nellie_. That was a first for Sweeney Todd.

"Yes, love. I am." She inched her head into his neck and breathed slowly. He caressed her neck, pulling her closer into his neck. He kissed her forehead lightly and leaned into her ear.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>Amanda and Toby were sitting on the ground, thinking of what to do.<p>

"We ought to help the ma'am."

"Yeah, but how? What could we do?"

"Let's bake her somethin'!" Toby exclaimed as he jumped up.

"What though? We have absolutely nothing, only the supplies for meat pies. We would have to go to the market."

Toby looked at Amanda and smirked. He ran out of the parlor and into the bathroom, where Mrs. Lovett kept her coin purse. Amanda followed and raised an eyebrow as he took the coin purse out of the cabinet.

"How did you know where she kept that?"

"I know my ways around new houses in case somethin' bad happens." He smirked and motioned for Amanda to go after him.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett got on top of Sweeney Todd, leaning over onto his neck, kissing it. Mr. Todd locked his arms around her and closed his eyes, taking it all in as the moment lasted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure is busy 'ere."<p>

"Yeah." Amanda and Toby made their way into the busy market to buy the ingredients for cake batter, chocolate frosting, and cherries.

Amanda picked up the chocolate frosting bottle and looked at its price and flinched. "Aw, that's expensive. In America, it was 1/5 of the price of this!"

"So, it is." A voice said from behind Amanda and Toby. Amanda froze in her place and Toby turned around and let out a shriek. He grabbed Amanda's arm, "Judge Turpin… Here, I'll pay for the frosting with my allowance. Run, go get the rest of the batter ingredients." He leaned into her ear, "I'll stall 'im. Go!"

Amanda ran to the butter, milk, eggs, and cake batter. Toby yelled, "I'll be gettin' this frosting!" The salesman nodded and Toby paid.

"Wot are you doin' here?"

"Why, can't a fine man like me ask that young lady to some tea?"

"Why yeah, pervs can."

Judge Turpin grabbed hold of Toby's arm, "Don't you dare call me a pervert young man. I can have you arrested. You do not know of my capabilities. Now run, run off to your young girlfriend. But know this," he leaned into his ear, "I'll be watching." He turned away and started walking.

"SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE MY SIS!" Toby cursed under his breath and went off to the butter area where Amanda was.

* * *

><p>"Nellie…" Mr. Todd managed to say as they were kissing under the covers. Nellie Lovett was on top of Mr. Todd once again, doing as she wished.<p>

"Yes Mistah T?" She kissed his jaw line and licked his lips.

"Nell.." he stopped and then said, "I.. love you.."

Nellie chuckled and leaned to his face, inches away from his face, "I love you too, Mistah T."

"Call me Sweeney, my pet."

"I love you too, Sweeney. Is that better?"

He chuckled and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>"Amanda? AMANDA?" Toby ran throughout the section Amanda was in. He ran to a clerk, "'ave you seen a girl, this tall, brown hair, brown eyes, shopping for butter, eggs, and milk?" The clerk shook his head and took his hat off, in honor.<p>

Toby groaned and became worried. "Where's my sis?" His eyes swelled up with tears and he ran away from the market, going towards the streets of London to tell Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

><p>"You know, Mistah-I mean Sweeney."<p>

Mr. Todd tittered and smiled.

"Why you doin' all this all of a sudden? You used to 'ate me just a couple days ago."

"Nellie, I never hated you." He looked into her eyes, "I never hated you. I just never told you that I loved you."

Nellie's lips quivered and Sweeney pushed his against hers, releasing her warm tears. They ran down her cheek slowly soon reaching to where their mouths were interlocked.

* * *

><p>Toby ran and ran and ran as fast as he could, the pounding of his heart was so loud that it could be heard from a hundred miles away.<p>

The pie shop became in sight, and he ran into it, yelling "MA'AM! MISTAH! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What was that?" Sweeney asked, now out of love, now anger.

"Is Toby, love? Git dressed!" Mrs. Lovett ran out of bed, pulling on her corset.

Mr. Todd dressed into his slacks (and underwear of course) and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"I'm gonna kill the boy.." Mrs. Lovett muttered. He basically ruined their moment.

She opened the door and trotted downstairs. Mr. Todd followed after.

"Wot's gotten into you, Toby? Why you shoutin'?"

"I went to the market and Amanda wasn't where she was, she's gone! I can't find her!" Toby looked at them both with worry and fear.

Mrs. Lovett screamed, "AMANDA!" And ran to the parlor to get her coat.

Mr. Todd gasped and tears filled his eyes.

"We have to go before somethin' bad 'appens!" Toby ran outside, jumping up and down.

Mrs. Lovett followed, and Mr. Todd ran outside without putting on his coat, just wearing his white long sleeve. They all walked fast to the market to find Amanda.

Mrs. Lovett put her hand in Mr. Todd's when Toby was ahead of them. He looked at her and she looked back, sadness filling her eyes. "Where's our girl?"

Mr. Todd slowly shrugged and squeezed her hand, them both quietly crying as they walked to find Amanda.

* * *

><p>Sweenett moment right there, huh? xD That's cute though, they are so adorable together. Thank you for reviewing, more reviews will help them find Amanda!<p> 


	8. Stuck and a New Plan

Thank you for reviewing, Lucy! You are like, the only one who reviews constantly. Warm Sweeney hugs to you ;)

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and Toby were at the market.<p>

"Where did you say she was last, Toby?" Mr. Todd impatiently asked Toby.

"Over near the butter and milk." Toby ran over to the section in which consisted of the dairy, "She was over 'ere."

"Why were you at the market, anyway?"

"We were gonna fix Mrs. Lovett a cake." He looked at Mrs. Lovett, "To cheer you up from your cut finger."

"Ah, love. It's fine. I'm _perfectly_ fine." She looked over at Mr. Todd and smirked. He smiled back, getting what she was talking about.

"Wot?" Toby asked.

"Nothin'. Let's find my daughter, shall we?" They asked every single person at the market if they have seen her.

"Have you seen a young girl, this tall, brown hair and eyes?" Mr. Todd asked a man on stage, preparing for a show.

"No, I'm sorry."

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett, who was asking a group of young girls selling bracelets. Mrs. Lovett gasped and looked at Sweeney with fear. He walked over with his heart thumping in his chest.

"What?"

"They know where Amanda is.."

"Where is she?"

"Some man took her, I tried to stop him, but he pushed me down. Same with my sister." A young girl said, who was about ten years old.

Mr. Todd cringed at these words. He knew exactly who took his daughter.

"Wot did this man look like?" Mrs. Lovett was thinking the exact same thing as Sweeney. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"He was tall, with spandex tights." All the girls giggled, "Grey hair and stubble. His name was something with a T…"

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney whispered.

"YEAH! Turpin! That was him."

Sweeney nodded and whirled around, pulling Mrs. Lovett with him.

"Wot about Toby?"

"TOBY! Go home! We'll meet you back at the house later." Mr. Todd yelled at Toby, who was under a fruit cart eating a pear.

He nodded and looked worried, but hungry at the same time.

Mr. Todd was dashing down the streets of London to find Turpin's house. It was the most expensive house in the area, so it was easy to find. He came to it and told Mrs. Lovett that he had to spy.

"Listen, I know this isn't what I would usually do, but.." He kissed her, "I have to go find our daughter." He smiled at Mrs. Lovett and she kissed his cheek and straightened his shirt, "Wot should I do?"

"Either go around the back and spy through the open window or—" A scream interrupted what Sweeney was going to say. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd froze. The scream came again minutes later.

"LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOM AND DAD AND—"

"It's….it's…." Mrs. Lovett couldn't speak.

"Judge Turpin, you will die." Mr. Todd charged towards the back of the house, running as fast as he could. There was nobody around the house, so he took out his razors in preparation.

He came to the back of the house, looking through a window that was on the second floor. He stood on the cobblestone ground looking up, finding something hideous.

Amanda was tied up on the wall, with tape over her mouth and she was in her undergarments.

Sweeney immediately started to cry. Anger built up inside him. Mrs. Lovett came running after him, "Wot?"

Sweeney pointed towards the window, showing Mrs. Lovett what he had seen.

She gasped and started sobbing. "Wot is he going to do to her?"

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, "We can't go in… people could see me killing him. It's not safe." A paper blew in the wind and passed Sweeney and he picked it up.

_Judge Turpin's Grand Evening Ball_

_Come to Judge Turpin's house tomorrow for a wild ball, filled with excitement, dancing, food/drinks, and all you can imagine. Anyone welcome. I hope you can make it._

_Cordially, Judge Turpin._

Sweeney smirked. "Wot?" Mrs. Lovett asked Mr. Todd.

"This is a ball invitation for tomorrow. We could both go and find Amanda, then get out. Then later, I'll find the Judge and k—"

"Yes, love." Mrs. Lovett kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. "C'mon love, let's go home. Sharpen your razors." She smirked and he copied. He was going to kill Judge Turpin.

He was.

And it was going to be a slow, painful, death.

_Very_ painful indeed.

* * *

><p>Sweeney was staring at his barber chair in his shop, thinking of all the menacing things he could do to the Judge. A grin swept across his face every time he thought of the blood that would squirt out from his neck.<p>

Mrs. Lovett walked in with Toby and inched torwards Mr. Todd. "Mistah T?"

"Love, remember? Call me Sweeney."

"Ah, yes. Sweeney. I have a plan."

"Does the boy know of it too?"

"I told 'im everything that 'appened."

Mr. Todd nodded and looked at Mrs. Lovett. "Plan, then."

Mrs. Lovett sat down next to Mr. Todd and they all discussed the plan. Nods, smirks, laughing, they were determined to get the Judge.

"Excellent plan Mrs. Lovett, I like it."

"Nellie."

"Ah, yes. Nellie." He rubbed her shoulder, "We will kill him."

Toby smirked and stepped forward, "Can I help kill him too?"

"No." Mr. Todd looked back at his chair and smiled. The three gathered around the chair and started working.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know I am terribly sorry.<p>

The desperation of this chapter is strong, eh? Thank you for reading!


	9. The Judge and The Girl

I am back! I am on a roll, just so bored there is absolutely nothing to do so I am writing like a busy bee! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<strong>

My eyes opened to a ceiling that was familiar, familiar indeed. It was painted with art, naked woman posing in etiquette poses, that it seemed not gross, but pretty.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I was numb and it felt as if only my eyes existed on my body at the moment. I looked to the left to find my arm on the wall, cloth covering them and nails into the wall to keep me from moving out. My heart started pounding loudly that the whole world could hear it. I was trapped on a wall in someone's house, for no reason. And I don't remember anything from yesterd—Judge Turpin.

**Third Person POV at the barber shop**

Sweeney Todd stood looking at his new chair. Mrs. Lovett and Toby were downstairs, writing a note to the Judge.

The chair had new seating—it was dark velvet and he cleaned up the armrests and where to put the razors. Sweeney Todd smiled and took a sip of his gin, still grinning at the chair. The moonlight shined through the open window and rested upon Sweeney's dark, cold face. He walked over to the chair, grinning at his newest accomplishment.

"You deserve to die," Sweeney muttered as stepped on a lever at the foot of the chair, tilting the chair and opening a secret compartment that led down to the cellar to make meat pies. "Even you, Judge Turpin, even I."

**Third Person POV on the streets of London**

An old beggar stood on the streets of London behind a building, looking up at Sweeney Todd's window in his barber shop. She saw everything—the transformation of the chair with Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and Toby, when Mr. Todd pushed the lever not long ago, she saw everything. But did she hear everything? No, she didn't hear what they were saying, but she knows what he might do.

"Chair, chair, sign of the devil, sign of the devil," She said as she made her way back to where people would give her money, giving a good evil eyes towards the window.

**Third Person POV at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop**

"If you would like to recieve another ward who will do whatever you'd desire, please come to Sweeney's Barber Shop on 186 Fleet Street after your grand ball," Mrs. Lovett said as she wrote the last words on the letter to Judge Turpin, "Cordially, Sweeney Todd. There!" She smacked the writing utensil down on the counter, "DONE!"

Toby smiled and replied, "Do you think 'e's gonna fall for it?"

"Let's 'ope so, Toby. 'ere, go give this to Judge Turpin at the old bailey."

"Got it!"

"Put it in his hands only." Mr. Todd walked in with a serious look on his face, "Only him. That's important, because if you don't, we might fail and Amanda…" A sad look drifted across his face.

They all looked down for a moment of silence until Toby rushed out, running to find Turpin's house.

**Amanda's POV**

I must have fell asleep because I jumped when I heard a door open, the creaking sending chills up my spine. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, finding the Judge himself standing in the doorway with a cup of tea and cookies.

"You're awake again, how splendid!" He walked towards me and set down the tray of tea, looking at me in.. places.

The hairs on my back stood up from being scared, "Uh, why am…I on the.. wall?"

He smiled and took me down, his long fingernails caressing me as he did so. _Pervert for sure…_ I thought. As soon as I got down, I made a run for the door until the Beadle stepped in front of me, knocking me down with his fat belly.

"Ack!" I fell on the hard floor with a thump.

"Aw, you shouldn't have done that." Judge said to Beadle.

"Well, your orders sir." He snorted and looked at me with a grin on his face.

My head became wet, and it was warm. I felt my head with my fingertips then looked at them—red. I was bleeding, but how? I sat up as the Beadle and Turpin were talking and looked at where my head was last resting. There was a razor sharp nail that was sticking out of the floor, crooked and long. I shivered and huddled in a ball, crying, shivering, with the blood on my head running down my back.

"Are you alright?" The Judge leaned down and looked at me (but of course I was looking down, in a ball on the floor) and rubbed my shoulders.

"N-no. I'm b-b-bleeding…" I muttered as another big sob came out, "I w-want to go h-home." Home. I was going to say back to mom and dad but I would sound younger, and he would ask who they were and that would_ not _be a good thing.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen here again." He looked at the Beadle, and I didn't see what face Turpin made but it made the Beadle smile and start chuckling, looking at me. I curled up tighter in my ball, shivering more.

"Come, you can rest in bed." Turpin picked me up like a baby and looked into my eyes. He smiled sweetly and I smiled back, holding in a punch that would knock his brains out. If I tried to escape again, they would abuse me more or.. even worse… let's not mention it.

He carried me for a straight minute. I didn't know where we are going, my face was on his chest, crying. What should I do?_ I need to escape.. I want dad and mom back…_ Dad and Mom.., I started sobbing really hard, shedding hundreds of tears.

Turpin patted my back (well, not my back, let's just say back though…) and kissed my forehead, "It's alright. You're safe with me." He slowly let me down onto a big bed that was enough for four people! The covers looked Victorian, like a king or queen would have.

I pulled the covers over me and huddled into a ball again, shivering. Inside I was screaming and running around the house, breaking things, then jumping out the window, breaking a leg or two and limping back to home.

I started resting deeply, not even noticing when Turpin slid into the bed and scooted next to me.

**Third Person POV**

Toby ran towards Turpin's house, running straight towards the door. He knew that he had to deliver this right to him. _Only him. _Toby fell down on the cobblestone ground and banged his head on the stairs. "Ah…" He rubbed his head but got right up. He stumbled up the stairs and knocked on the door, as hard as he could.

**Third Person POV at the Meat Pie Shop**

"I'm worried." Sweeney Todd said as he paced back and forth, this thoughts mixed up.

"Who isn't? Mi—Sweeney, the best thing we ought to do is wait." Nellie Lovett walked up to Sweeney Todd and caressed his shoulder.

"Yes, my pet. Wait." He took out one of his razors and started moving it around, glistening in the moonlight.

"Wait," Nellie breathed, "Ah, love.. Wait."

"Don't you think Toby should be back by now?"

"'es never been to the old Turpin's house, I think we should give 'im a couple more minutes."

Sweeney sighed and nodded his head slowly, putting away his razor and hugging Nellie Lovett.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV at Turpin's house<strong>

A loud song of someone banging on the door drifted through the Judge's house. But of course, he didn't want to get the door because he was busy, so he sent the Beadle to go get it.

"May I help you?" The beadle asked in his nasally voice as he opened the door to find an injured Toby.

"I need to talk to Judge Turpin." Toby said as he looked deeply into the Beadle's eyes.

"Why?"

"It's official business, please get 'im."

The Beadle turned around and walked into the house, closing the door after telling Toby to wait.

**Third Person POV at Turpin's Bedroom**

Amanda was wailing harder than ever, but Turpin did not care. A knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"A little busy at the moment!" Turpin shouted as he looked back at Amanda, smiling and kissing her. Amanda would push away and cry even more.

"Some kid wants to talk to you, says it's official business!" Beadle shouted through the closed door.

Turpin scowled and got up, dressing himself.

When he was done, he threw the now dressed Amanda over his shoulders and carried her thorugh the halls, and into a room.

"STAY HERE!" He shouted as he slammed the door. He even locked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV at Turpin's Door<strong>

"Yes?" Turpin said as he went to the door, looking at Toby who had the letter in his hand.

"I'm Toby, Mister Sweeney Todd sent me 'ere to give you this 'ere letter." Toby handed the letter into his hands, looking at the Judge through evil eyes.

"I believe I don't know who Sweeney Todd is." He raised an eyebrow as he unfolded the envelope.

"'e's the best barber in the area! I'm sure you'll like what he wrote." Toby walked off as Judge was left befuddled at what he just said. He opened the letter and smirked, and walked back into his house.

**Amanda's POV**

"Are you alright?" A sweet, girl voice sounded from inside the room. I was sitting in the corner, not even noticing the girl that was sitting by the window.

"N-no.." I sat shivering, wailing even more.

The girl walked over to me and looked at me in the eyes. She grabbed my hands and hugged me, rubbing my back. I started crying even more.

She retrieved back and said, "What's your name?"

"Amanda. What's yours?"

She smiled, "Johanna."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. This chapter was intense for me, because my name is Amanda and… <strong>shiver<strong> Thank you! Reviews are always pleasant.


	10. The Ball

Hi! It's been a while since I've written a fan fiction… It's because I have been busy with school and everything, so sorry! Plus, my friend found alllll my documents and now she's reading them. Ugh. AMANDA SHUT UP IT'S GOOD love Kila

Don't take over the keyboard ~ Amanda

I do what I wannnnnnt - Kila

OK ENJOY 3 ~Amanda

* * *

><p>"The judge." Sweeney muttered, pacing back and forth in his barbershop. His revenge was the only thing on his mind. Getting his daughter back. He needed to. "Revenge." He whispered, smiling at the ground. His plan was going to work, and he was going to kill Judge Turpin. Nellie Lovett walked in, a curious look on her face.<p>

Sweeney walked over to the chair with his razor and sat in it. He smiled at the razors, and Nellie walked over to watch. "Love," She whispered.

"What?"

"We will get our revenge."

Sweeney smirked at the thought and leaned behind to kiss Nellie Lovett on the lips.

**Amanda's POV**

"How long have you been here?" I asked, with a new dress on that Johanna let me wear. It was light pink with black lace, it looked very elegant and it fit me just right.

"Every since I was a baby." She sighed, looking out the window. "I want to be free, travel. Meet people. A whole world is out there but I'm trapped in a room."

I nodded, shivering.

"What.. did he do?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I started to wail again. Johanna hugged me close, caressing my head. "I'm sorry." She whispered, tearing up.

"He…h-he.. he… his hands were so strong… and… his breath was the worst… and… he…" I cried into my hands, praying to God that I would get out of here. I wiped my tears and looked up at Johanna. "We're.. going to get out of here."

"But how?" She looked at the door. "He keeps the door locked."

"Ever heard of window-jumping?" I smirked, grabbing multiple blankets that were in the closet.

"Jump? _Out the window_?" She walked over to the window, looking out. "It's too far of a jump."

"What else do we have, Johanna? We can't just run out the door if he opens it, and I'm afraid he'll do more bad things…"

She nodded, agreeing with me. Even though she didn't think it was the safest thing to do.

"Alright." She looked out the window, "Jump."

Turpin opened the door, peering his head in. My body shook of fear.

"Why are you crying?" He looked at me with a fake sadness in his eyes. I kept my head down, quivering and Johanna walked over to me.

"I see you've met Johanna, my first ward." He eyed Johanna wittedly.

Johanna comforted me, keeping her gaze away from Turpin.

"I'm going to be having a ball tomorrow and I want you both to dress up nicely." He walked towards us both, "Or another trip to my bedroom for both of you." Johanna squealed of fear, and a tear fell into my mouth. Salty tears. Turpin slithered out of the room in silence.

"Ball?" Johanna asked, crying.

"We can't…." I looked down, "I don't…"

"If we don't… we… we.." She looked up at me and gave me the danger look.

I whimpered, Johanna and I hugging, crying, and thinking of ways to get out of our situation.

**Third Person POV at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop**

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked as he got up, walking to the counter to talk to Nellie Lovett.

"Yes?"

"Remember that paper we saw… on the ground? About the ball?"

Mrs. Lovett smirked, "And I bet you want to go… to get Amanda back."

Sweeney's smile confirmed Mrs. Lovett's statement. She grinned, "And how are you gonna get in there?"

"It's an all welcome ball. Anyone can go, and I know my ways around London, Nellie." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, wanting her, "I know my ways." She blushed. He grabbed her hand, taking her to her bedroom for another one of her fantasies coming true once again.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day, at 6pm<span>_

**Third Person POV in Johanna and Amanda's Room**

Amanda lazily pulled on her dark blue and black dress, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look pretty. That's not good."

"No, you look hideous." Johanna chuckled and stood next to her. Johanna was wearing a dark purple dress with light pink laces near the bust. Her long, blond hair was flying down her back. Amanda's hair looked the same, but in a light brown color.

Amanda smiled, and sat down on the bed. "I don't want to go to this ball." She put an earring in, "It's an adult party. And we're minors." She got up again, and brushed her hair.

"Yes, I agree. But we have no choice." Johanna was straightening her dress out. They both sighed and talked in their room in the remaining time they had until the ball.

**Third Person POV at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop**

Nellie Lovett just finished dressing for the ball. She was wearing a dark red and black long Victorian dress with lots of lace. A necklace sat on her bare neck, sparkling in the lights of the pie shop.

Sweeney Todd had just entered the room. He was wearing a black tux that Mrs. Lovett had bought for him. He looked the same as usual, just fancier because of the tuxedo. Nellie Lovett was drooling over him and she lingered over to him.

"You..you.."

"You look amazing, Nellie." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "You are beautiful."

She blushed, and stared into his eyes. "You look 'andsome, too, Sweeney."

He grinned and grabbed the razor out of his pocket. "Revenge… It's close."

Nellie left the room to go get Toby, so Sweeney could have his moment.

**Third Person POV at Turpin's House**

The ball was grand, but peculiar. It was dimly lit, with medieval decorations around the large room. People were dressed in loud, striped dresses and silly tuxedo suits. They wore masks, feathers, and lots of makeup.

Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovett, and Toby Ragg knocked on the door, with anger and revenge in their souls. The door opened to two men with pig masks on, smiling through the masks and telling them to 'come and join the fun'.

They walked in, looking at everything, taking mental notes and watching with curiosity as many danced and drank and talked. The people all had masks on, but they didn't. Sweeney walked over to the side to grab a drink and walked around the ballroom, watching closely for Amanda—no sign.

"This is harder than I thought." Sweeney muttered to Mrs. Lovett, who was watching in fear. "Where is she?"

"We'll find 'er. We 'ave to."

**Amanda's POV**

"Johanna," I muttered as Johanna and I followed Judge Turpin through the halls to the ballroom.

"Yes?"

"How…" I was going to ask her how we were going to escape, but I could feel Turpin eavesdropping. "How beautiful." I lied as we walked into the ballroom, filled with strange people and décor.

It looked like a medieval carnival party. Lots of masks and banners and feathers. I stayed close to Johanna, who was wearing a mask like I was. Hers was a butterfly, and mine was a swan. Turpin's looked like a crane, long nose and all. But it was maroon.

"Now, stay in this house. I have the Beadle outside if you try to escape. Have some fun, it's a party after all." Turpin said through his mask, making his way to a group of snobby-looking folks.

Johanna and I walked to the drinks table—but it was all alcoholic drinks.

Johanna sighed. "Why must everything be adult-themed here?" Her eyes saddened through her mask.

"I think that is what Turpin is attempting to make." I wandered around the ballroom, watching many dance with a lack of grace.

Suddenly someone pulled Johanna and I into the crowd of dancing people. A man with a cow mask smiled and asked me to dance. I nodded politely, and he started whooshing around, jerking me side to side with less care if he broke my feet or not.

Johanna—on the other hand—was dancing with a young boy—Toby.

I sat on a chair far away from the center of the ballroom, isolated from everyone else. I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. But you'd wonder why I would fall asleep during a party at an evil man's house, right? Well, the outcome is not great.

* * *

><p>"Now, ladies and gentlemen." I woke up to the sound of Turpin's voice, who was standing a few feet away from me. "I show to you my wards, who were such caring women during the preperation of this party."<p>

_Preparation? I did nothing of such_, I thought. Johanna walked over to me, sitting next to me.

Turpin turned around, smiling at us both. "Come, loves. Don't be shy." Johanna and I held hands as we slowly strolled over to the Judge. I felt all eyes on us.

I looked around, side to side to see if I could find an escape. I heard the story from Mrs. Lovett, what happened to Lucy. I shivered, still looking around. Then three people caught my eye. Dad, mom, and Toby all standing with tears in their eyes. I looked at them, pleading for help through my eyes.

Dad nodded, smirking a bit. Plan, I think?

**Sweeney's POV**

Evil judge. I slowly walked into the crowd of people who were forming around Amanda and the other girl, holding my razor to my side. I made it far enough to see what Turpin would do.

"These two girls, my wards, have been with me for a while. Well, this one here," he held the shoulder of Amanda, "Has been with me for a few days." I cringed. "And this one," he held the shoulder of the other, with the butterfly mask, "Has been with me since she was a baby. Her mother hasn't been found yet. But her father is away in prison."

**Third Person POV**

Johanna and Amanda were trembling at all the smirking faces that were looking at them. "And since they are hiding behind masks, I should show you their faces. They are lovely." He leaned in-between Johanna and Amanda, "May i?" They nodded, letting him take their masks off.

Mumbling filled the room and three gasps were sounded. But we all know who those are from.

Johanna and Amanda's faces were revealed to the crowd. They looked around with fear and curiosity, wishing they could get out of the situation they were in.

Sweeney Todd was in the crowd, with fear in his heart and anger in his brain. Stunned.

Nellie Lovett was holding back tears, watching the two girls.

Toby Ragg was hiding his anger by looking down at the floor, his feet moving around constantly.

Judge Turpin was reaching his hand into his pocket for who-knows-what reason, finding a paper inside it. He unwraveled it and smirked.

"I'll be right back, to all of you who came to my divine party. I have gotten a note from Mr. Sweeney Todd," Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney Todd, and Toby's face flushed. "and I must go. Emergency. Continue on until I come back." He left the room.

Sweeney walked back over to Mrs. Lovett and asked, "Stay here. I got the Judge." He smirked before running off, taking a different route to 186 Fleet Street so the Judge would not see him.

**Amanda's POV**

I whirled around after the Judge had gone, finding my mom standing, looking down at the ground, shivering.

"Mom!" I ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"AMANDA!" I could hear her crying into my shoulder, patting my back and hair as she did so.

"I've missed you so much, I don't know how I would get out without you. Why did dad run out?" I asked through her mess of hair.

"Amanda…" She got up. "Murder." She took her index finger and ran it across her neck, showing how Sweeney was going to kill the Judge.

I gasped, "KILL?"

She put her hand over my mouth, and smiled at the people nearby. "Ah, hush 'bout it love. Yes, 'e's gonna kill 'im." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point." We laughed, and then I went serious. "Mom…"

"Yeah?"

"The Judge did something terrible…" Mom's face went white, and she put my face up which was now looking into hers.

"Wot?"

"He…"

"He committed rape." Johanna stepped forward, looking at my mom and I.

My mom suddenly let out a wail, now crying even harder.

"Johanna! Why did you have to—"

"Johanna…. Wait…." Mom looked up at Johanna, tears falling from her eyes. "You're the daughter of Lucy and Benjamin Barker."

Johanna hesitated then said, "I.. I think so."

"Your dad.. your dad." Mom started to cry again, now making us both cry.

* * *

><p>Sad chapter, eh? Sorry. ;p<p> 


End file.
